Housings are commonly used in bussed electrical centers (BECs) of an automobile. BECs package and centralize power distribution and electronic functions of the automobile. BECs typically include various members that are stacked in a sandwich-like arrangement between its housing. In some cases, the housing is not locked, or otherwise held together, properly; and in other cases, the housing is not adequately sealed against environmental contaminants such as water.